NARUTO
by Puff-Naruto
Summary: Naruto, has the wolf demon in him so What if there is another demon like that?


NARUTO

Chapter 1 KYUUBAI

The wind howled, the rain poured and the lighting crashed in the sky as I tried to get some sleep in the cold night. eh... Chiharu-Chan are you still awake? I asked, but the room stayed dead silent.

Kei-kun? I asked but still the room stayed silent. Me and my 2 friends Chiharu and Keitaro…. Me I'm Yoshio Morisaki I am not like any other 10 year old kid, and you could probably say that I'm a bit weird but I can't help it……………when I was born my village the Moon Village was being attacked by the wolf demon so the village Hokage (Hokage is the elder) used his life to seal the 9 tailed wolf in me so I have a moon insignia on my stomach. You'd think I'd be popular among my piers…… for saving the village but nope. I was hated throughout my village, so eventually I started building a wall around me. Then one night when I was 5 years old I had enough I ran away from home, I didn't know where to go so I just started running then I got to a village called Kohona, Kohona was one of the hidden villages in the Leaf country. That's where I met Keitaro, Keitaro's first impression was funny because he was the cold, silent type, how I met him was, on that night I ran away from home. I was walking through the woods, then a sharp object flew out of nowhere and hit me in the leg. I was a very skilled Genin level kid (Genin is the 1st level of a ninja) so I shot the object back into the trees. Then I heard a poking sound and that's when Kietaro fell down out of trees.

Ow!! Keitaro yelled

Shush!! I whispered.

He took the sharp object (a kunai) out of his arm, then he started bleeding.

Thanks a lot!! He said. Stop! I said, a wound from a kunai will cause rapid bleeding if the victim is moving! I said Kietaro stopped. What do I do? He said franticly. I reached into my pocket to get out a linen cloth. When I found it I tied it around his arm. There!! I said it'll stop the bleeding but it won't last long so go home before the blood seeps through. And then after I said that Kietaro ran off.

Then I went back to the Moon village, a couple of years went by and the Moon Village was assassinated by a mysterious ninja. So I moved in with my aunt and uncle. They were really nice. And coincidentally they happen to live in konoha. They made me attend the school there and soon I became a genin level ninja! That's where I met Keitaro again! Then we met chiharu and then we became a ninja group. Now we had to go away for a mission and we are in the fire country. Now back to present day. Hello? I whispered through the hotel room. After that last sentence I fell asleep. Rise and Shine!! Chiharu said. I yawned, Chiharu-chan….why do you wake up so early? I asked. Its only 7 o'clock! So Keitaro is up. She said. Whatever….I mumbled and rolled onto my stomach. Come on, if you do I'll buy you ramen! Keitaro said. I woke up in a flash. Deal! I said. I got ready and jumped downstairs onto the living room.

**Chapter 2 **

**Mission complete!!**

So Yamanato-sensei what's the mission? I asked. You'll see. He said. After breakfast we went into the field. Okay today your missions will be…….. take these bells away from their post. Yamanato only held out 2 silver, small bells. Notice there are only 2, the first two people that gets these bells will get Ramen with eggs, fried pork and chicken, the loser will get tied to this post all day, no food, no water. Yamanato explained. Now wait here and I'll go hide the bells. Yamanato disappeared then about 2 seconds later he reappeared and said go! I wanted that ramen so bad I could just taste it. So I ran off. I found the first bell in the trees. Hehe Yamanato-sensei this is too easy! I said walking at the tree. but I didn't notice the rope on the ground so the rope wrapped around my ankles and pulled me upside-down. Arrgg!! I yelled. Then

Chiharu jumped from a nearby tree and swiped the bell away. Damn it! I thought. There is still the second bell! So I reached into my pocket and pulled out a kunai and cut myself lose. Second bell where are you? I said. Then I spotted it, across the river. I put my hand together with my two pointer finger sticking up. Tsunami orajutsu!! I said. The river stopped and I walked across to get the bell but I has so happily thinking about Keitaro getting tied onto the post I didn't notice the spell I put on the river was breaking. I got the bell. I said happily, but then I fell into the river. Dropping the bell on the bank of the river. Damn it!! I yelled. Then Keitaro jumped onto the bank and got the bell. When I got out of the river Chiharu, Keitaro, and Yamanato-sensei was staring at me. You lose! Chiharu said with happiness. Hmpf……I growled. So I got tied onto the post. I sighed. Oh well….. I said. Eh, Kei-kun lets torture yoshi. Chiharu said. No. I said. Yeah lets. Keitaro said in an Evil tone. I sat down on the grass while tied on the post. I watched kei disappeared then reappeared with a white bottle in his hands.

Lets make little Yoshi drink Sake, Kei said with a evil laughter. Yeah, poor, little Yoshi. Chiharu said in a baby voice. I was the smallest in the group. They popped the cap off and put it on my mouth. I had my mouth shut but then they plugged my nose so I couldn't breathe so I opened my mouth and they let go of my nose so I could breathe again but the shoved the sake into my mouth. The bitter taste made my eyes water, some of it dripped from the sides of my mouth. my body tensed up, but soon I relaxed, I wasn't sure weather it was the sake that was making me do it or that knowing that I couldn't do anything else but gulp the bitter liquid.

Hehe, is it to hard for little Yoshi? Kei taunted. Little Yoshi looks kind of cute struggling, Chiharu said. But I couldn't hear her anyway, my ears were drowned out because I was getting kind of drunk from the sake. Finally the sake was gone…..they threw the bottle away. Hey yoshi-kun? Chiharu said. But her voice was echoing and everything was getting blurry, then fading, then I was in darkness and just hearing their voices echoing in the darkness, pretty soon there was no sound, and I was knocked out. When I woke up it was raining and I was back at the hotel. Eramm…. I mumbled. Oh Yoshi-kun you're awake. Chiharu said. Owww…..my head….what a hang over……. I said. Where's Kei-kun? I asked. Asleep. Chiharu replied.

You know when you were struggling over dinking the sake……you….looked kinda cute. Chiharu said quietly. We both giggled. Oh, I saved you some ramen. Chiharu said. Then she grabbed a white plastic bag and took a bowl with chopsticks and ramen with barbequed Q pork, halved boiled eggs. Be careful it's hot. She said. But I ignored her and ate. Thanks for saving some for me Chiharu-chan. I said. I knew you would get hungry from today. Then Keitaro walked in. Heya I smelt Ramen can I have some? He said. Chiharu handed him another ramen bowl. I saved 3 extra so we can eat together….. she said. Chiharu can be really sweet sometime… but most of the time a whinny girl. I love it when we eat together, it makes the food taste better, don't you think so guys? Chiharu asked. Yep! I said. So we ate in our room and watched some TV together until Yamanato-sensei came in and said: Bedtime. Life is great right now….. I got into my sleeping mat and went to sleep.


End file.
